I Told Ya, I Was Gonna Get Ya
by Pheonix-Syren
Summary: Deleted scene from For The Love Of Two, Evan makes Matt wrestle with a "Problem" and Matt gets him back Rated M, MattXEvan


**A/N:** One Shot Matt Hardy and Evan Bourne, I always loved reading Matt and Evan together, and I did a little of that in For The Love Of Two…So I decided to do a little one shot of that night, where Matt had to wrestle with a hard on and decides to punish Evan for it.

I don't own any wrestlers, or recognizable things, just wanted to play for a bit ^.^

**Told You, I Was Gonna Get Ya**

_Damn Evan you're so getting it when the shows over._ Those were the words that played over in Matt Hardy's mind as he walked back to his dressing room, knowing his young lover would be there waiting for him. Matt had an evil smile on his face. He'd agreed to go with Jeffro and the guys tonight for dancing at a club, but that wasn't till the show was completely over. Matt's match had been quite early on in the show and that left him plenty of time to…_repay_ Evan for his little stunt. Matt glared at nothing recalling the memory.

"_Hey Matt, Jeff in there?" Mark kept his composure. Matt knew the basics of their relationship. Preferring not to know all the details, the same way Jeff didn't want to know about Matt and Evan. _

_Jeff was, in the beginning, worried that Matt would hate him, would disown him as his brother. But then Matt came out and said him and Evan we're together. Matt, himself, afraid Jeff would be disgusted by him. Mark and Evan had stayed on the sidelines watching the two brothers embrace, happy they were accepted by each other. Despite that Mark and Evan had told their respective Hardy the other would be happy and accepting. Why didn't boyfriends ever listen to their boyfriends? _

"_I don't know me and Evan just got here, c'mon in." Matt walked into his room followed by Mark. "What ya'll have a fight or something?" Matt frowned looking at his dressing room. Evan was sitting on the couch reading an edition of WWE magazine, apparently reading an article about him. Matt looked around the room, it was apparent his little brother hand been here. Jeff's cell phone charm was on the table. Matt picked it up._

"_Looks like he's been here, it's the cell phone charm I got him. Probably went to buy more Skittles…you' know he can't live off of those…Mark?" Matt turned around to find he was talking to himself. He looked at Evan who merely shrugged. _

"_What? He came to find Jeff; he wasn't here so he left." Matt made a face. Was he that transparent? As if he could read his lover's mind, Evan got up and made his way over to Matt, gently kissing him. Lightly sucking on his bottom lip. Matt moaned as Evan released him._

"_Feel better?" Matt simply nodded in response. Evan smirked, returning to his seat on the couch._

"_Good. Now get dressed the show starts soon" Matt glared at him as he pulled his shirt over his head, and started undoing the jeans he was wearing. _

"_That was cold, babe, real cold." Evan merely smirked. He wasn't scheduled to come out tonight but he was definitely enjoying the private viewing of Matt Hardy and all his glory as he stripped down to get his cargo pants on. It was days like this when Matt wished he didn't have to work. Especially with a painful hard-on from hell. _

Matt finally made it to his room, smutty thoughts running through his head. He expected to see Evan, when he opened the door, instead he only found a little note, set on the couch. Evan's delicate handing writing on the little scrap of paper. Matt frowned, he grabbed the note and began reading.

_Hey love, I knew you'd come back to get me, but ya know, I got all hot and bothered waiting for you, come fine me. Love Ev_

Matt let out a growl. _Damn it all to hell. _Matt stalked out of the room, anyone he saw in the hall was being subjected to an interrogation on the whereabouts of his young boyfriend. Finally it was John Morrison who would offer some enlightening advice.

"Matt, man, look at the note, he's says he's hot and bothered, where do you normally go when you're all sweaty and tired?" Matt furrowed his brows, in confusion. Morrison slapped his palm against his forehead. "The showers you dolt!"

Like a light bulb went of in his mind, Matt turned around and made a mad dash to the showers, everyone he past automatically moved out of his way.

Evan giggled as he washed up, he was gonna get it tonight, he knew that for sure. He figured he might as well have a little fun while he was at it. He watched Matt's match with everyone else in locker room, just as he went down for the pin count, Evan took off back to Matt's locker room, scribbling out a note. He could hear Matt coming down the way. He quickly ducked out and took off down the hall, hiding behind Paul (The Big Show), as he walked by.

"Hey Ev-" Evan shushed him.

"I'm hiding from Matt." Paul nodded and kept quiet, continued walking. Once Evan had made it to the showers, he told the one other person who was there his plan, in the case it was Jay Reso

"Look I'm trying to have a little fun with Matt, unless you wanna watch- Okay you might just say yes, strike that, please leave for a little bit?" Evan begged. Jay, who like Evan had predicted, would have agreed to stay and watch but, as that was no longer an option, he nodded and left.

Evan heard Matt yelling outside, followed by Morrison shouting "The showers you dolt" He went to one of farthest showers out of sight, and stripped down. As he waited he washed up.

This was where he was currently.

Matt pushed opened the shower doors, and walked in. There was only one person in the showers that he could hear…suddenly the door slammed closed behind him.

_Sorry Matt, but if I can't watch, then either can anybody else_ Jay giggled as he locked the door. Damn he'd been hanging out with Adam way too much.

Matt ignored it, and continued on his way, he saw Evan's dark hair, dripping with water as the shower rained over him. His smooth tan skin, the muscles in his arms and he washed off the soap. Matt gulped, then hardened his eyes. No. He was in charge tonight, Evan needed to be punished for that little stunt, making him wrestle with a damn hard-on from hell. Matt shed his clothing and step in behind Evan, pushing the younger man against the cool tile.

"I knew you'd find me." Evan whispered. Matt only growled in response, and began showering kisses along Evan's cheek bone, down to neck to the little indent where his neck met his collar bone, gently sucking and nipping. Evan whined, desperately trying to hold to Matt's back. Matt just continued his assault, feathering kisses lower still, down Evan's smooth chest, falling to his knees Matt placed a gentle kiss against Evan's belly button. Evan leaned his head back against the shower stall. His fingers braided into Matt's dark locks. Matt looked up at Evan, and smirked. He deliberately pasted over Evan's now hard cock, and feathered kisses down his outer thigh, slowly kissing his way to his inner thigh. Matt gently, but firmly trailed his hand down Evan's legs, sending little jolts through the young high flier.

"Matt…." Evan whined. "Please…I'm-" Anything Evan might have said was cut off a loud moan, as Matt flicked his tongue over Evan's sensitive head, lightly lick the head. Evan gently pulled on Matt's hair. "Mmaatttt…please…I'm-oh god…" Evan cried as Matt sucked him deep into his mouth, his soft lips against Evan, soft, slow Matt bobbed up and down sucking Evan's cock, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Evan was a complete begging mess. Moaning and whining, anything to get Matt to suck him off, to let him release, he arched his back as he felt his release just below the surface, ready to explode.

"Oh, God! Oh Yea! Matt!" Matt smirked again and with one last hard suck, pulled away leaving the younger man crying out, begging him. Matt simply ignored him and started washing off the grim and sweat from his match.

Evan looked at Matt in shock, he didn't…he…no…Matt wouldn't.

"Matt!" Evan almost screamed. Matt gave him a side glance.

"What?" Evan looked almost hurt, Matt almost gave in. Key word being _almost_, but Evan looked close to tears.

_Aw damn it, come here baby_

_No! What the hell Matt! He teased you! Remember! You had to wrestle with a hard on! Stay strong!_

Matt strengthened his resolve, and continued to wash up. Evan tried pouting, it didn't do much. But damn it he was desperate, one more pass from Matt's talented tongue and Evan would've been in bliss right now. He dropped his shoulders, looking down. He didn't notice Matt turn, ready to advance on him.

Matt pinned Evan against the shower wall, Evan's chest pressed to the cool tile.

"Ma-Matt?" Matt began his teasing again, kissing Evan's neck, down to the center of his shoulder blades. "Matt, please." Evan begged. Matt leaned up, pressing his erection against Evan's lower back.

"Please what love?" Matt asked, his hands moving lowering, gently massaging down Evan's sides, down to his lovely heart shaped bottom. Evan cried out again, trying to push back against Matt.

"Please, Matt! I'm sorry, I won't tease you again, I won't make you wrestle with a hard-on…just mmm." He bit his lip as he felt Matt position himself against his puckered hole.

"C'mon Ev, say it. Tell me what you want." Matt smirked, as he moved on of his hands to Evan's front, rubbing his hand over Evan's hard member. Evan whined.

"Please Matt! Fuck Me! I'm sorry! Just Please! Do something!" With those words, Matt shoved himself inside Evan, going deep. Evan moaned/cried out. Holding himself up against shower as Matt pushed in and out of him, hitting that special spot.

Matt let himself go, loving the feeling of Evan, the way he seemed tight no matter how many times they made love. Evan was amazing.

"Oh god, Ev…I-I love you." Matt whispered. "Oh…God…Ev…gonna…cum." Evan pushed back against him.

"Hmmm….Ma…tt…me…too…love you…" Matt quickened the movement of his hand to match his pace as he trust into Evan. A moment later, Evan moaned/screamed as he came, he's muscles contradicted around Matt squeezing him, milking him, Matt came hard a second later.

The two fell to cool floor, panting, trying to catch their breath. Evan curled up on Matt's lap. Wrapping his arms around the dark haired man, he looked up at him.

"Love you Matty." He whispered.

"Love you too Evy." Matt whispered rubbing little circles on the young man's back.


End file.
